My Own Worst Enemy
by DitzyBrunette89
Summary: Senior year is suppose to be Ria Jacobi's victory lap but after an accident she finds herself dealing with dangerous Alpha's, smart ass sidekicks and dealing with becoming a part of Derek Hales pack Derek/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, I have had a wild plot bunny running around in my head for ages now and since the new series of Teen Wolf is due to start in the US soon I figured why not start my story now so I can try and combine the AU of my story with the Cannon of Teen Wolf, but I can't promise a lot because I live all the way down in New Zealand and they haven't even aired season one yet, I don't even think there are any plans to do it yet, so I get my kicks of the internet. **

**Anyway I do not own Teen Wolf blah, blah enjoy the story **

**I have a picture of my OC on my profile page. **

"So he told me, and I quote 'baby, don't be jealous, there's plenty of _the Chad _to go around…and he said It just like that _the chaddd._" The raven haired girl scoffed crossing her arms across her chest angrily.

"Ria, you seriously have the worst taste in guys." The blonde scoffed from the driver's seat "I mean, first of all, Chad… really. That name just screams I'm a douche. "she took a breath, this was obviously going to be a speech to boarder epic proportions, it's not like she hadn't heard them before. But that was my best friend Shell, well Michelle but I think we had earned the right to nickname each other somewhere along the line in our ten year friendship.

"And second of all-"Shell began green eyes wide and passionate, as if she hadn't spoken this speech to me a million times since we turned 12 and I kissed Vinnie Farnsworth for the first time, only to have him tell our entire class that he had felt my boob, such a charmer.

"And you don't need a boy like Chad to make yourself feel better…you have to kiss a lot of frogs to find a prince "she continued I pursed my lips and nodded at her girl power speech she had saved away for me filed under 'when Ria does stupid things' in her mind. It's not to say that I didn't appreciate the concern, It was just that not everybody met the one they were going to marry, have babies with and later divorce, on the playground when they were four like Shell and her perfect boyfriend Mark. Shell had it easy in pretty much all aspects of her life, but she was just so damn nice you couldn't help but love her even when all you wanted to do was squeeze the well-meaning advice and speeches out of her.

I sighed nodding in all the right places, we had done this a few times, I turned my focus to the dark road outside, I _had _been on a bad streak lately, Chad the cheater had been the last in a line of bad relationship choices, no more, no more boys, no more men I would be single for a while, until school finished and I graduated.

With my mind set I turned to Shell and grinned as she finished up the last of her speech "You're my best friend Demetria Jacobi and you are far too good for the likes of Chad Durham."

"Well said Shell."

The blonde tucked a piece her shoulder length hair behind her ear and smirked "well, It's true." She spoke in a matter of fact tone.

I grinned at Shell and turned towards the dark night outside again "Why do you always go the long way." I asked "You take the intersection and you could have like ten minutes off your trip." Shell sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes but the smile on her face gave her away "Because Ria, I don't think the deputy would appreciate that fact that his sister and her friend 'borrowed' his car drove it all the way to San Francisco.. ON a school day to pick up fake ID's so they could go out next weekend and drink illegally."

"Okay, Shell first of all you are giving him way too much credit, he may be the deputy but he's not a mind reader, second of all his car is not that noticeable and third of all even if he did catch you, no way you had to explain that we ditched to head to San Fran to pick up fake ID's maybe we were just taking a nice quiet drive. "I shrugged

Shell rolled her eyes "Sure, like he would believe that." She answered dryly

"Okay, okay _if _Nick finds out and _if- _all of this being hypothetical by the way he catches us in his car you have permission to tell him that… you had to drive me to the 7/11 in Brooksville because I thought I might be pregnant."

Shell scoffed "What, he would believe it… and he knows how to keep his big mouth shut."

"I'm not telling my brother we drove all the way to Brooksville because you thought you were pregnant." Shell huffed "I'll tell him I wanted to see if they had that book that Mark wanted; the one here doesn't sell it."

I nodded "Cool beans, it's not like you will ever have to actually commit to this lie anyway, because he won't find out."

Shell nodded ending our conversation by turning the radio up, tapping her hands against the steering wheel to the beat of Nicki Minaj blasted through the speakers I grinned "The deputy listens to Nicki Minaj in his spear time. "Shell only grinned.

I grinned to myself turning my gaze from Shell to the window, with nothing better to do I watched the tree's pass by rapidly, this was such a deserted road, to windy for drag races to far from town and no good place to park for teenagers to park, same went for stoners.

"Oh, did you see Ericka yesterday at school." Shell grinned wiggling her eyebrows "What caused that transformation." She was squirming in her seat, huge smile on her face, she was just begging for me to ask. I rolled my eye

"Come on then gossip, share with the class." I grinned

"You remember Derek Hale. "Shell began "Yeah, I remember Derek Hale."

"Well, Katy told me that she saw the two of them together the other night outside the pizzeria." I turned "No way." Shell only nodded "what is she like 15."

"16 I think."

"Well damn, if a guy like Derek Hale was interested in you, wouldn't you sex up your look a little, that guy looks like he would be amazing in the sack."

"Ria." Came the indigent shout from Shell "Do you ever not think about sex."

"Sorry, I forget sometimes when I'm around civilized people." This was true, I grew up with four brothers and the memory of a mother who bailed when I was only four, until Shell's mom took pity and took me under her wing, showing me the joys of makeup and clothes that weren't hand me down's from older brothers. I hadn't had the joy of tea parties and dolls; It had been all football, cars and fart jokes up until I grew boobs and my dad threw a bunch of notes in my hands and broke a million laws speeding out of the car park of the mall.

Still, they were family and I wouldn't change them for the world even if they pissed me off and made me want to throw myself under a bus every other day.

"Man this road goes forever, no wonder nobody takes it anymore, it's like a the start of a horror movie, one of us is gunna do something stupid like climb up the stairs instead of run out the front door, or run away from the scary mask wearing murder after you knock him down instead of kicking his ass."

Shell shook her head "You need to hold up on the horror movies… I still have nightmares from the Freddy Kruger marathon you made me watch… and don't think I didn't notice the way you changed the subject."

I scoffed "Come on Shell, those aren't even scary... and I totally didn't even change the subject we were done with the previous topic."

"For now." Came the sly response

"For good."

She looked way to smug, I knew I shouldn't have spilt about my crush on him when I was like what, 12 it was practically a rite of passage to have a crush on your older brother's friend, since my brother Hayden was Derek Hale's friend… ergo old brothers friend who was always at my house, he was easy pickings but Shell seems to have it in her mind it was some huge love that still resonated with me today. Nope the only thing I felt for Derek Hale was pity and well, a tiny but of lust I mean that guy was ripped it was hard not to be pervy when he made a very rare appearance in town.

I scooped my long raven hair into a messy bun tying it quickly; I needed a haircut I decided.

"WHAT THE HELL." Shell screamed loudly jolting me from my inner planning my head shot up quickly eyes wide and alert I gasped in shock at what lay ahead of us in the middle of the road.

"…Is that a… a _wolf."_ Shell whispered not taking her eyes off the creature, who seemed pretty content in sitting in the middle of the road.

"Honk your horn. "I told her "Maybe it will scare it away. "I don't know why we had started talking in whispers.

"I don't really want to be acting on maybe's here Ria." Shell spoke through gritted teeth "Should I go round it."

I shrugged not taking my eyes off the dark wolf in the middle of the road "What is a wolf even doing in California anyway." Shell asked "Haven't they been gone for 60 years or something."

"Apparently, this one didn't get the memo." I grumbled "Stupid rebel wolf."

I wound down the window "Hey… HEY GET OUT OF HERE." I screamed "SHOO."

"Really, Shoo come on Ria." Shell huffed

"Well, do you have any better ideas… go ahead, we can't stay here all night on the whim of a senile old wolf who doesn't know that ALL OF HIS FRIENDS HAVE DITCHED HIM." I yelled.

The wolf gaze shot up from the rabbit it was eating, its fangs coated with blood I gasped pushing myself into the safety of the chair. I had never seen a wolf with red eyes before. A feeling of dread had settled itself for a nice long stay at the pit of my stomach "Maybe we should turn around." I whispered "Go back to the intersection."

Shell nodded slowly "Good Idea." The wolf however had other ideas.

Standing up on all fours the wolf cocked its head before charging at the car. Shell screamed and put the car in reverse a million things happened at once, the crash of glass the crunch of metal as the car reversed backwards off the road, into a tree and the growl of the wolf as it landed on top of the car, the roof lowering from the weight. My breath came in gasps, I felt like my heart was going to jump from my chest, the urge to get out of the car and run was so, so tempting to run and not look back until I was home safe in my bed.

But one look at Shell, she was quivering, paler than normal, her eyes were Disney style wide and glassy, and she had a bunch of small cuts from when she hit the widow. "you alright."I whispered my eyes drifting to the roof before shooting back down to Shell, who nodded slowly she was shaking like a leaf the roof groaned as the wolf took a step "Turn the car on Shell, floor it." I whispered she nodded slowly and as quiet as possible, her eyesight never leaving the roof, she turned the keys the car spluttered and coughed before going silent her bright blue eyes finally left the roof and turned to me, this time the tears were falling freely.

Panic threatened to engulf me; I pulled my cell phone from my pocket my hand shaking so much it took more than a few attempts to dial the number.

"Sheriff's department. "came the response. "How may we help you?"

"This is Ria Jacobi, I am stuck with Michelle Andrews at the end of old saddle road… there is a pissed off wolf not too keen on letting us leave. "I hissed quietly "It's on the roof and the car is dead."

There was silence on the other end "…Is this a joke… did Stiles put you up to this."

"No, please this is not a joke… please _help us_." I begged the roof groaned a loud mournful groan I felt by breath hitch as the claws scrapped along the roof, Shell closed her eyes tightly wrapping her arms around her body and burring her head in her knees.

"Okay Ria, the Sheriff is on his way… sit tight it will only be a few minutes can you tell me what the animal is doing, a description maybe. "came the operator's calm response "It's black, bigger than a normal wolf… i… it has red eyes." She could hear tapping across the line "And what is it doing. "came the response "I don't know, it's… it's still on the roof, I think its sitting."

I didn't want to be the one in charge, I wanted to curl into a little ball and cry until somebody came to the rescue, to have somebody hold my hand and tell me it was alright, at that moment I think I hated Shell, for curling herself into a tiny ball and giving up, leaving me no choice to step up. Every part of me wanted to run screaming for the hills and leave her to deal with everybody herself.

But still I stay in the car, "How far is the Sheriff. "I whispered through the phone.

"He's on his way sweetie not long now, how is your friend doing."

"She fine." I spat of course they would worry about the mayor's daughter, with the perfect boyfriend perfect parents and perfect life. guilt was fighting fear for dominance in the pit of my stomach.

It's not her fault… it's not her fault was my mantra

She hadn't pulled her head from her knees yet, I took deep breath and turned in my seat, happy that her brother was such a slob, his car was riddled with junk with one eye on the roof I turned to the back seat, if this thing broke through the roof it would get a face full of metal before it got flesh. I almost grinned when I came into contact with a crow bar what the hell was Greg Andrews doing with a crow bar in the back seat.

I would have to thank him later, whatever the reason.

It felt like hours had ticked by, but I would guess it only would have been minutes, seconds even. There was no sign off the Sheriff at either end of the road, the operator over the end was talking occasionally trying to draw me back into conversation but I could only be bothered grunting one word responses.

BANG

I jolted in my seat, Shell burrowed further into herself with soft sobs, my gaze drifted to the roof a growl could be heard from the roof.

"Is everything alright Ria…? Michelle talk to me."came the panicked response of the operator

BANG

BANG

BANG

"I think it's trying to get in."I whispered

CRUNCH

BANG

I sunk further into the seat as the roof above me began to crumble. I held the crow bar tightly in my hands, but I was shaking so hard.

"Girls, the sheriff is only two minutes away… do not get out of the car"

Two minutes, a lot could be done in two minutes. 120 seconds, I could send a text in two minutes, throw a pizza pocket in the microwave, brush my hair those all take two minutes… a wolf breaking through a roof that would take less.

"I don't think we have two minutes. "I didn't understand my voice, it was strangely calm but then again, I was strangely calm Shell was frozen into a ball, and even though seconds ago, I hated her with everything I had, now… I couldn't help but want to protect her, someone as sweet, as innocent as her… they didn't deserve to be so scared.

CRUNCH

I sunk further into the car, pulling Shell down with me as the roof splintered and cracked the frantic calls of the operator stopped sinking the car into silence.

Shell didn't scream anymore, I guess she was in too much shock, still feeling oddly calm I took a deep breath with a smile I noted my hands had stopped shaking.

SCRAPPPPP

The Roof came apart with a loud scrap, I ducked as a paw equipped with very sharp looking claws pushed its way into the safety of the car. I pushed Shell to the floor and watched as the paw pulled itself up from the hole it created.

Do you know when somebody wants to annoy you and scratches their nails down a chalk board and it makes that horrible screeching sound that makes you want to bite down until your teeth are nothing but mashed up and useless.

The wolf, pulled to roof apart, as if it was opened a can of tuna the roof came apart with a screech akin to the chalk board she held her breath.

As soon as that ugly mutt's snout came into view I swung the crow bar as hard as I could, it hit the wolf with a dull thud, the impact of the metal on flesh vibrated down the crow bar and into my hands, blood came with it, splattering me. Nausea almost overwhelmed me. As the wolf retreated to the back of the jeep howling as it went.

We were in full view now, and the Sheriffs car still wasn't in view, the wolf would be back and it would be pissed. I turned to my friend "Shell, Shell look at me." I whispered pulling her chin up to look at me "I'm going that way okay… tell the Sheriff."

Shell only blinked I didn't have time "Shell, tell me which was I am going." I hissed she blinked before pointing across to the forest I nodded "Love you Shell, your my best friend… tell my dad I love him, and my brothers. "I whispered

Shell only blinked I closed my eyes for a minute before I took a deep breath "You can do this Ria… don't be a cry baby." I murmured to myself. One last look to either side of the road told me the Sheriff wasn't in view.

Without thinking I kicked open the door to the car slamming it shut as quickly as I had I caught the wolf on the roof his red eyes narrowed in on me and it released a feral growl blind fear shot through me I turned on my heels and I ran.

The further I got it away from the car the better.

I had only just gotten past the tree line when I felt a whoosh of air and two claws dig into by back sending me hurdling to the forest ground. I hit my head with a crack.

With a groan I turned on my back my vision swaying as I tried to keep hold of my crow bar but nothing seemed to be working properly, my grip wouldn't hold onto my make shift weapon, and for the first time since the wolf jumped into the car I screamed.

The Wolf howled loud and long before pulling at my jeans with its teeth, pulling me into the forest

The last image I made out before the darkness over took me was the light from the crumbling Jeep, I managed a smile, because at least if I was going to die, I could at least save somebody who had a chance.

With a smiled I fell blissfully into unconsciousness.

**So this is my first attempt at Teen Wolf Fan fiction… kind not too happy with it thought, I think it started off alright but as soon as it got to the car accident it kind of got all rambling and hard to follow, but that's me though, I haven't written a fan fiction in at least a year but hopefully it will get better… fingers crossed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so YAY people are liking the story so far which rules, I starting writing the first half of this chapter on receipt rolls in between customers at work today lol, I was that enthusiastic about it. **

Pain

Pain was the first thing that registered somewhere deep in my mind. The second I forced my forced my eyes open, everything hurt.

It was indescribable, every part of my body seemed to be broken beyond anything I could bare, It seemed like the easiest thing I could do was close my eyes and ride the blissful waves of unconsciousness, but that was the easiest way to die. I was _not _dying today, tonight or anytime in the near future.

I would be _super_ pissed if I took on a giant demon wolf and lived but a little bit of cold and what I suspected were a few broken bones (I was too afraid to look.) Was what killed me.

Fuck that shit, I fought a wolf and saved my best friends life, no way a little cold was going to knock me on my ass. I had places to be, people to see.

Come at me Winter, I'll kick your ass with my tire iron as well.

I could feel the metal still in my hand, I was mildly impressed with myself that I managed to hold onto my crow bar after being dragged through the forest _and _being knocked out for most of the travel.

Focusing away from my awesomeness, and to the situation at hand, if I wanted to see what was up, I needed to sit up, I couldn't hear anything around me, no footsteps or growls… not even a breath from the demon wolf, DW I decided for short, after that annoying pain the ass sister from some cartoon I use to watch with my brothers.

I hated that character as much as I hated that wolf.

DW was nowhere to be found, fuck yeah, DW properly ran off to be with its mommy after I pounded my awesome crow bar into its skull a few times. But to be on the safe side, it would be super beneficial to sanity and my battered body if I got out of these woods before it decided to come back for round 2.

No shame in a tactical retreat, if it meant I got to live another day. If I could walk across the stage at my graduation, make it to my little nieces first birthday, hell I would even take seeing my brother Hayden turn 24, I would make him buy me a drink, expensive drink… a long island Ice tea, yes…YES it was a plan, and since I never backed down from a plan I would have to get my lazy ass up from this freezing cold floor and haul ass back the way I came, it wouldn't be hard to follow, I'm sure DW's fat ass would have left a huge trail through the woods. I would just follow it back, the Sheriff had to be there by now.

But first I had to get up.

And that, was proving to be rather difficult.

Flat on my back, I could see through the trees, noting that the sky was lighter than I last saw it. Red mixed with the dark, it must have been closer to morning… how long had I been out here.

Last time I checked the clock, was when we were heading past the sign announcing our arrival back into Beacon Hills, it had only been 7:30, the sky looked like it was heading more towards dawn.

Had I been out here all night.

No, I couldn't have, could I?

Dread began to rear its ugly head, why hadn't anybody found me yet, I had to be what, ten minutes from the road. Did they catch the wolf… did the wolf catch them.

All the bravo I had been building up started to flee in droves, leaving only fear and fear would get me nowhere but dead. It was so cold.. it was like it was seeping into my bones

"Suck it up Demetria. I told myself aloud "Get off your ass and get to the road." I growled with a scream of pain I pulled myself into a sitting position.

It hurt like a bitch, my head swam, it was like my entire body was screaming at me to lie back down, let the darkness take over again. Fall asleep, who cares if you were dead, at least you would be warm and pain free.

Inwardly shaking my head I tried to focus on the positives, once I got to the road it meant I got to the sheriff, it meant that I would get a nice warm space blanket and a ride to the hospital in a ambulance, I had never been in an ambulance before… something to kick off my bucket list, well three things, besides kicking DW's ass and surviving a night in the woods in the middle of winter.

Bear Grylls had nothing on me.

With hopes and dreams of an ambulance ride to a warm hospital filled with all sorts of drugs they could pump me with I took a deep breath and forced my eyes to the rest of my body.

Oh, just _oh_.

I don't know what I was expecting, I knew I was hoping for a few scrapes and bruises but this…. Just _oh._

My shirt was coated in blood, some dried most still wet… that was a bad sign right, that I was still bleeding. I couldn't see the wound through the blood and my shirt, but I could feel it, a sharp stinging across most of my stomach, from below my breast to the bottom of my belly button… It felt wide, moving further down my right leg looked mangled, it was bent in a funny angle, I gaged bringing my blooded hand to my mouth to keep the vomit at bay, there was a bone stick out of my leg. Closing my eyes for a moment I turned to the other leg, It seemed fine, so I moved on.

It hurt to breath, and the ache in my head proved to be more than just dehydration when I gingerly touched the back of my head and came away with a hand damp with blood.

My left hand looked almost skinned right back to the bone.

There was just so much blood, it surrounded me like a bad scent the horrible metallic scent that made me want to gag and empty my stomach.

I took a deep shuddering breath and recounted my injuries, head injury that seemed to be pretty serious, broken leg and pretty serious cut along my stomach I was pretty sure I had done something internally.

Maybe DW did more damage that I realised.

I felt myself start to fall back towards the ground, but using my hands I managed to right myself back up, no way I was going back down, if I did I knew, I knew I wouldn't be getting back up again. I had to many people in my life to just lay down and die.

One by one they all flashed through my mind.

Dad, ever since my mom ditched he had taken up the mantle of looking after us all, he would be screaming at me to get back up, to fight.

Rich my oldest brother, he was only 30 I could imagine him quietly telling me to get up, to move on not to give up just yet.

Cooper was next in line he was in the army, he would have dealt with more shit than this before, this wouldn't even hold him back, he would be commando crawling through the woods quicker than DW could make its way back to him.

Vinnie, he would be cracking jokes and teasing me so much that I wouldn't even care if DW had ripped my entire leg to shreds I would still pull myself up and chase after him while he ran around cackling like a mad man, because ladies and gentlemen my brother he was a freak.

Finally, standing before me Hayden wouldn't be saying a word his eyes always did the talking, he would be my biggest supporter without saying a word.

Behind me, was a tree I could see it out of the corner of my eye, it was big and sturdy all I needed to do was shimmy back a few paces to lean on it. In the back of my mind my family, my crazy, insane family were all screaming at me in their own way to haul ass and cosy myself against that tree.

Then, to scream my ass for some help, the sky was clearing and I didn't know these woods at all, the road Shell and I had been driving had been pretty deserted so It would really make sense that I shouldn't hear anything. But I couldn't shake the feeling that DW had dragged me further from the crash that I first realised.

I would have to deal with it sometime, but right now it was baby steps and that tree, that was baby steps. I didn't take a breath, didn't count to three, I just grabbed my crow bar, and moved

"Fuck!."

My scream broke the silence that had surrounded me, pain shoot through my body from my toes right to the tips of my fingers burnt with white hot pain. The trees in front of me warped and tilted off axis.

I moved again.

And again, if I stopped now I wouldn't be able to force myself again.

With a deep breath I pushed myself backwards until I felt the bark of the tree scrap along my back

With a shaky sigh I settled myself down against the tree. My breathing came out in puffs, it had wiped me out, I had no energy left, not a single ounce left.

Everything was catching up with me now, the pain, it couldn't be helped but the cold… I thought to the totalled Jeep sitting on the side of the road, roof ripped apart like a tuna can, my jacket thrown across the front seat and cell phone laying on the floor next to Shell.

Fuck, why did I have to be so stupid, I could have done it a million other ways, I could have kept smacking that thing in the face, the Sheriff wasn't even that far away, I'm sure I could have kept the thing at bay until he showed up with his gun, and even then, I could have run along the road towards him instead of running to the fucking tree line, who does that.

I was an idiot, I could picture it now the rumours about that stupid idiot who ran away from the wolf by running into the dark and gloomy forest instead of along the road, I'm like that stupid girl you see in the movie who runs up the stairs instead of out the front door, or the idiot who goes to check out that creepy noise in the dark cellar and even though your screaming at them to turn around and haul their asses out of there they don't and are in turn killed by the creepy killer and really, you couldn't care less because they were idiots.

I screamed In frustration, screamed in pain and screamed because I was flat out pissed off. If I had been able, I would have kicked something.

My scream cut off and the tears fell, stupid thick fat tears that dropped steadily falling down my shirt staining red as they went.

I think I was broken, finally broken nobody was coming for the mechanics daughter, the most I had to offer was what, I had a decent GPA, when did that help anybody, there were people smarter than me, prettier than me, kinder and more popular than me. Shell was safe, the mayor didn't particularly like me and his wife had no sway when it came to influencing his decisions.

Nobody would care about the 17 year old girl who was stupid enough to run into the forest away from a rabid wolf and died, cold in pain and alone.

I rested my head against the bark and lifted it slowly to the sky, it was beautiful the pink and red had mixed with the two different hues of blue in the sky, it was breath taking. I wish I had my sketch book to colour it all down. I hoped it stuck with me until the end.

My head felt heavy, my eyes droopy and body frozen, I could barely keep my eyes open, sleep seemed like a good idea now, I could sleep now.

But the second my eyes closed a crack was heard, they shot open again my eyes shooting to the right, my grip tightened on the crow bar once again. I might let mother nature take me out, but that fucking wolf, I would go down fighting before I let that thing that a swing at me again.

My eyes were focused on the noises the crunch of leaves, the crack of twigs all getting closer and closer. My knuckles were white and my sight focused for the first time since I woke.

What greets me, is not what I expected, my grip on the crow bar slackens and I blink in surprise.

I've lost it, its official I've gone crazy I'm officially broken.

Because there was no other way to explain what the hell Derek Hale of all people was doing standing in the middle of the fucking woods just past dawn. I vaguely remember talking about him last night with Shell, my subconscious remembered and created him in front of me, that makes so much more sence. But he's not going away.

I blink once.

Twice

And a third but the man standing in front of me does not disappear.

I am hesitant to talk to it, just in case he's not actually there. So instead I stare.

He stares back.

Nobody moves, nobody speaks.

"Are you real. "I ask taken aback by both my question and the rasp of my voice it was like gargling rocks.

Slowly he nods.

"Please help me."it's just above a whisper, I could barely hear it myself but he seems to have heard it because he is at my side in an instant.

He pauses I can't help but watch him, a million thoughts race through my mind at once all in a jumble trying to escape at once, and I have a million questions properly none that he can answer.

He rips my shirt from my wound, I wince as it comes away from my body, the blood making it stick to my skin like glue, it comes away with the most horrible wet ripping sound. He looks at me almost frantically.

I've never seen the panic so clearly in somebody's eyes before. He looks so worried.

"I'm sorry. "he murmurs before looking away as if he was guilty.

"For what. "I ask but he doesn't answer, instead he scoops his arms around my knees and pulls me up, my arms wrap themselves around his neck.

Oh, _that _

I grimace as the pain shoots up my leg setting in the pits of my stomach my breath comes out in huffs until the pain subsides from a sharp pain to more of a numb thud.

I want to try and seem brave, like I had been last night, or even for a bit this morning but I'm so tired I can't help but droop my head against his chest and drift off with a smile.

Everything was going to be alright.

Oh just _how _I would come to eat those words later.

**So that's the second chapter over and done with thank you to everybody who reviewed and story alerted me I made my long ass day at work that little bit more sweet lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back… To be honest I wasn't all that keen on continuing this story just because the second I uploaded it I was pelting with a million other ideas on stories and all of them seemed a million times better than this one, add to the fact that the series had moved in a different direction than I thought it would go in. This is going way off the cannon track, I am going to add the three members of the wolf pack from Teen Wolf, Erica, Boyd and Isaac but other than that basically that it. Also I changed the actress who I had in mind for Ria, so the description will change. Coolness. **

"You have _got _to be shitting me."

I exclaimed in disbelief, dad looked like he would rather be anywhere else than at this dinner table, Vinnie looked beyond thrilled and Cooper, he looked annoyed. If Rich were here, he would probably be shooting me sympatric looks across the table.

"It will do you some good to talk about it." Cooper declared stubbornly

"Like hell it would, you can't make me go." I folded my arms across my chest, this was not going down the way saint cooper wanted it to.

"…Ria, nobody is forcing you to go its ju-"Hayden began before I cut him off

"He is." I pointed accusingly at Cooper who scoffed and rolled his eyes "him, right there."

"Don't be such a baby Ria, an hour talking about your feelings isn't going to kill you." Cooper growled, annoyance flashed in his green eyes "Suck it up."

"No, no you can't make me I'm 18 an adult." I attempted Vinnie snorted, he had been strangle quiet this entire argument "You got something to say Vinnie. " Cooper asked through gritted teeth.

"That's easy to say when you're still living at home with daddy paying for everything."

"You lived at home until you were 19 you douchbag."

"Yeah." he began "But nobody was forcing me into therapy." He laughed, big giant obnoxious laughs that made me want to punch him in the face. I did the next best thing.

I hit him in the face with a handful of mashed potato.

It made the _most _satisfying splat as it hit him square between eyes.

Everybody stopped what there were doing, Vinnie went crossed eyed as he looked at the offending potato that hadn't slid off his face.

"Did you just throw potato at me." He asked, deadly calm.

In response, I threw another handful at him, he was expecting it, but still some landed on his cheek when he dodged it.

"You are so dead." Vinnie yelled jumping up from his seat, it scrapped along the ground and landed with a loud bang on the floor. Vinnie lurched forward across the table. It was like he was moving in slow motion, which was weird because he was usually pretty fast, It felt like I had all the time in the world as I watched him, red faced pick up a glob of his own potato and throw it in my direction.

I dogged it easily, it landed with a splat on the wall behind me. I grinned "Missed me." He let out a yell of annoyance and went to grab some more.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH." Dad declared "IF you are going to act like children than I am going to treat you like children, Ria to you room no desert."

"What, that's no fair." I yelled Vinnie shot me a smug look "I'm not finished with you boy wipe that stupid grin off your face." Dad growled

"No discussions, room now… and you're going to that therapists appointment tomorrow even if I have to drag you there myself, it's been a week and I'll be damned if I hadn't had a good night's sleep since you came home from the hospital." I flushed, damn dreams.

"The same could be said about you too girl, you look like death warmed up." Dad finished

"Not to mention, you have been kind of a bitch lately." Cooper added helpfully.

"Room now."

"Fine, I'm not even hungry." I rumbled pushing my plate away and stalking to my room. I knew I was acting like a spoilt brat, but I couldn't help it. I slammed the door ignoring dad's shout, I fell onto my bed tiredly.

Everything was pissing me off lately, yesterday Hayden breathing made me want to rip my own ears off it was so annoying, the day before that when Rich bought Grace, his daughter around, she had this toy, one of those annoying noise things I had to leave the house before I did something stupid, like scream at a two year old or break that stupid toy.

To be perfectly honest, I was pretty tired. Sleep would be so easy to come by, all I would have to do was close my eyes.

But then the dreams started, I didn't remember much of what happened over that night, bits and pieces came back to me. Dad told me the Sheriff found me pretty far from where they search teams were actually looking. Hypothermic, moderate the doctors told me.

It was strange, weird because in all my dreams, there was so much blood and it was like I could actually feel the pain of a broken leg, the pain of my intestines half hanging out of my sliced open stomach. It all felt so real, like it actually happened.

But it didn't, and trying to believe that it did, what would that make me, a drama queen, a sad loser who needed to make up fake injuries for sympathy. I didn't want sympathy I didn't want pity. All I wanted was just to go back to school and forget I ever tried to outrun a wolf.

I mean, what the hell was I thinking, a wolf… a friggen wolf. God I must be the laughing stock of school, the girl who thought she was fast enough to out run a wolf.

I wouldn't blame them, what an idiot.

With an angry huff I turned away from the door, my eyes landed on the picture that had sat by my bedside for the last six years.

I felt a sad smile form and I reached for the photo, two goofy looking 12 year olds, me with my eyes too big for my face, I looked like an alien, smiling like the goofball I was when I was around my best friend, Drew.

_Drew _

Drew, I missed him so much, the picture was one of the last I had of him, it was taken a few days before he died, at his 13th birthday party, he thought he was so cool, turning 13 being a teenager it wasn't like I wasn't going to follow in a few months or most of his class had already turned 13. He was crazy tall, tallest in the class he had been proud to say, he had even been given this stupid trophy, it was plastic and a piece of junk that he properly would have lost given the time.

He was always losing stuff, I could imagine him now, still alive hunting around like a lunatic looking around for his keys, or his phone, he would be screeching the way he did when he usually lost something "But I had it a second ago." His brown eyes would be livid when everybody laughed at him instead of helping. But he had been the funniest kid I knew, he wanted to be a doctor. He wanted to help people, but he burnt to death with most of his family.

In the picture, he looks so happy, he should I helped his mom plan his stupid birthday, but his mom had always been such a freak for birthday parties that everything had to be perfect, and it was, down to every last placemat. Drew had just gotten his hair cut, he thought he looked amazing, he was gunna but the moves on this girl in their class that afternoon, his chocolate brown hair was jelled back so much it looked almost as black as his brothers.

He looked so happy, so did I. we had no idea what was around the corner.

I hadn't cried over Andrew Hale in years, after it first happened I cried all the time, even in my sleep. My dad freaked and called my mom, it took a while to track her down but when the message finally reached her she had been no help. She had been cagey and distant, that was the last time I talked to her. Eventually the pain lessened, I stopped crying at the drop of a hat and started to remember the good times. I could have never imagined how Derek and Laura Hale felt.

But now it was just Derek Hale, they found Laura cut in half next to the ruins of their old house.

I felt the familiar feeling of tears threatening to fall, frantically I wiped at the few that traitorously escaped down the curve of my cheek.

Suddenly I felt so tired, my limps grew heavy, my mind foggy.

Screw it, let the dreams come. At least if I had to go to this shrink, than maybe she could prescribe me some awesome sleeping pills.

Sleep claimed me almost as soon as my eyes shut.

_Every noise made me jump, I could feel the hard cold metal in my hand. safe it made me feel safe. _

_A growl rumbled from the trees behind me, a nervous shriek escaped my lips with my free hand I clasped it over my mouth. _

_Why was it so dark, I couldn't see a damn thing, that creature, it was playing with me, playing a game. I moved it moved. _

_It knew it had me cornered, trapped and Weak, I could smell the blood on my clothes, feel it trickling down my face, that horrible metallic smell that made me with to vomit. _

_A growl rumbled through the forest again, closer than before, to close it was circling me, getting closer at every tree. _

_Despite the fact I was standing, my leg was throbbing, I knew I couldn't outrun this thing on a good leg, there was no way in hell I could outrun it injured. _

_A cold dread sunk in, I was going to die. _

_This thing, this wolf wasn't going to let me live. _

_Well, if I was going down, I was going down fighting. _

"_Come On you ugly ass piece of shit, come at me."_

_I tightened my grip on my tire iron just waiting for the moment to swing. I would aim for maximum damaged. _

_I heard a growl from my right, turning quickly I watched with obvious fear, as the creature emerged from the tree's. _

_It was the first chance for me to see it up close, its eyes were red, frightened I took a step back, the wolf growled a warning and I stopped short. _

_It was big, bigger than a human, not as big as a horse but bigger than any other wolf I had ever seen in my life. I swallowed hard flexing my hand nervously. _

_But then the wolf stopped short, howling mournfully at the moon, it was disappearing behind the darkened clouds, slowly but surely the animalistic howls turned into human cries._

_I watched in horror, as the wolf turned into man, a man I knew, Derek Hale. _

"_Run…hurry." were clear as day, "I can't…control." _

_I didn't wait around I turned on my heel and ran. _

I woke with a gasp.

The dream, it felt so real, I could feel the grass beneath my feet, the cold seeping into my bones, everything, I remembered it as if I had lived it.

But that couldn't be, werewolves didn't exist.

That was stupid, werewolves.

But still, with a frown I picked my laptop up off the desk, bringing up google I bit my lip as I typed one ridiculous question into the search engine

_How do you become a werewolf. _

**So, that's that I think I lost steam half way through but I promise to do better next time, Derek Will be in the next chapter, I would have made this longer and included him this chapter but I'm crazy tried and kind of feel that if I did carry on it would be shitty. **

**Have a great night, Drew is included in the pictures on my profile. **


	4. Chapter 4

"_I heard they kept a guard at her hospital room all weekend." _

"…_well, I heard she was faking, look at her not even a scratch on her… Ugh, she's such a drama queen."_

"_She looks like shit." _

"_It's properly just how the natives live, I mean she lives in Campleton, shithole of Beacon Hills."_

"_Look at her family, her brother is on home detention, I mean ewww."_

"_He's actually pretty hot."_

"_Oh my God Vicky I can't believe you even said that, he's like 30 or something."_

"_Don't be a drama queen Amber he's 23 the same age as my brother."_

I slammed my pen against the table electing squeaks of shock from the freshman sitting across from me, even though I couldn't see her, I could tell Shell was giving them her best fuck off before I make you glare. The two scuttled off like rats before anything could be said. Sometimes it rocked being top of the food chain known as high school popularity.

"Bitches." I muttered finally "We were not like that when we were freshman." Shell shook her head "I like to think we had more class than those two."

I snorted "A pool of water as more class than those two put together."

"They were right about something. "Shell stated hesitantly "You look like crap."

"Thanks Shell, love you too." I drawled, I knew what she mint it wasn't like I hadn't looked at myself in the mirror this morning when I left for school with the grand total of twenty minutes sleep. Not that I could sleep after reading what I had read, there really were some crazy freaks on the internet these days.

"You know what I mean, you look like you haven't slept in days, you can talk to me you know."

"It's fine Shell, I'm fine, I just really couldn't be bothered getting all dressed up for school." Shell sighed "I could do your hair real quick if you want, I'll even fishtail braid it for you, I know you love that."

I knew what she was doing, she knew what she was doing, I was far from under the impression that she would drop this, she was just letting it go for now. It was a tactical retreat, she knew pushing the matter would only piss me off and then she would get nothing.

"If you must." I sighed; Shell closed her book and closed the space between us, "Oh I bought my makeup bag if you want I could cover those bags under your eyes."

That, actually sounded like a good idea, "Thanks Shell." The blonde only grinned as she pulled my hair out of its hastily pulled together bun "Any time Ria, that's what friends are for."

"Chicks before dicks."I grinned I heard the bark of laugher "Sisters before misters."

"There, all done you look like your old self now." Shell declared throwing her eyeliner into her make up bag, I opened my eyes quickly and grabbed the mirror Shell offered me, she did a pretty good job when I getting ready this morning no amount of makeup I applied got rid of the bags under my eye's but Shell had managed to do what I couldn't in the last ten minutes of study break.

"You truly are a miracle worker." I shook my head "Thanks Shell." She only grinned "Anytime Ria." She finished packing away the makeup that littered the table "You staying for lunch." She asked sweeping the blonde hair behind her ears as she stood. I shook my head "You go ahead I have to talk to Ms Morrell." This stopped Shell in her tracks "What, really." She asked surprised I nodded "I lost a bet with Cooper, the dirty damn cheat."

"Ria, that's great. Ms Morrell is so nice." Shell gushed I rolled my eyes "She's a peach." Shell beamed "I'm so glad you're talking to somebody."

"Your weirdly excited about this." I frowned Shell shrugged "I talked to her yesterday she really helped me through a couple of things." I pause at that, Shell had been to the guidance councillor, "Really." I ask finally "What did you talk about."

Shell shrugged "Just about the attack, bits and pieces of what I could remember." She frowned "you." She admitted somewhat hesitantly.

"Me." I asked "What about me." I regretted it almost instantly, Shell shrugged growing defensive "Nothing really, just how it felt when I realised you were gone… stuff like that." She glanced at her watch "I have to go, I promised Mark I would meet him at his locker… do you want me to walk you to Miss Morrell's office. "I shook my head "I'm a big girl." I offered her a smile "Go meet your man."

"You sure." Shell asked "Cause he won't mind." I waved her off "Go Shell, I'm just going to finish off this chapter before I head over." Shell nodded "Okay, text me if you need me."

I watched her walk through the doors of the library into the busy corridor I let out a sigh of relief, guilt flooded through my system as I packed my books into by bag quickly. I needed to get out of here, the library was too crowded for me, I could feel people watching me, whispering as if they were sitting right next to me, hadn't anybody learnt the art of subtly.

I glanced around the room as I packed my things away, half the library turned their heads away quickly as my gaze met them. I almost managed a smirk. It faulted when my gaze landed on a table in the middle of the library, a lonely table of two, two boys, I searched my memory until I came up with the dark headed one McCall… Scott on the Lacrosse team with Mark, his sidekick… the sheriff's kid, his name, I couldn't remember. They didn't look away; it looked like they wanted a staring contest. Scott's was particularly intense; the Sheriff's kid looked worried, he looked nervous. It was a little unnerving.

I frowned, raising an eyebrow 'problem' I mouthed the Sheriff's kid's eyes widened and he looked down at the table, "Scott…" I heard him growl under his breath. It bought him out of his one sided staring contest. He turned to his friend and tilted his head like a curious puppy.

I took that moment to escape, turning on my heels I made her way through the doors quickly not looking where I was going "Miss Jacobi." I jumped to attention turning swiftly on her heels to the sound of the voice.

"Ms Morrell." The woman raised an eyebrow "I take it you were taking the scenic route to my office."

I nodded quickly "Just lost track of time."

The councillor pursed her lips, she wasn't buying a bit of this "Miss Jacobi… Ria, you are aware this session is voluntary." I nodded "I don't want you being forced into anything you are not comfortable with, if this is too soon, I could arrange another appointment, a later date perhaps."

I shook my head; I would never hear the end of it if I didn't go today, besides Shell managed to get through hers just fine, but then again Shell would always be stronger than she ever would.

"No, I'd rather just do this now." I told the woman who nodded "My office is just down the hall."

"Great." I sighed "Lead the way."

The office was everything I expected it to be, posters covered the walls, pamphlets were displayed on the desk in front of me. I sunk further into the chair, I would give her one thing she had comfortable seats.

"Alright, Ria." Ms Morrell began pulling a file out of a brown folder "I understand you have been through a traumatic event." I rolled my eyes

"Is there a problem." Ms Morrell asked I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it quickly again shaking my head "Ria, this is a safe environment; anything you say in our sessions will be kept private."

"It's just… everybody keeps calling it a traumatic event, I was chased around the forest by a wolf." I shook my head "It's not that big of a deal…. Well, I mean it shouldn't be a big deal."

"You were fearful for your life, were you not?" Ms Morrell asked I paused before nodded "Than, I would call that a big deal."

"I wasn't even injured." I protested weakly, I wasn't so why couldn't I shake the dreams they were so vivid, so real. I could smell the blood taste it in my mouth, I felt the pain like I was reliving it.

"I've been having nightmares. "I blurted it out quickly, before I could take it back. Ms Morrell raised an eyebrow "Of what, if you don't mind me asking."

"… Blood, pain and a giant black wolf that wanted to kill me, I understand the wolf part, but what about the blood and pain, I goggled but it was pretty unhelpful."

"Dreams are usually your subconscious way of letting you know what's wrong, If I'm not mistaken, Blood in a dream is a symbol for being upset, humiliated or rejected." The older woman began "Is it possible that you are feeling any of these emotions."

I thought back to the freshman girls gossiping at the table that was pretty fucking embarrassing, it wasn't even just them; I could hear the whispers in the halls, in class… everywhere. It was driving me crazy.

Shell never visited me at the hospital, not one. She said that her dad told her I would properly need my space, but I knew she knew how to sneak out of her house, I knew her dad was in the office all day and her mom would be so doped up she would sleep through a zombie apocalypse. But she never came.

As much as I loved my brothers, they were idiots and didn't sugar coat anything, sometimes, every now and then one of them would say something really fucking hurtful. Last night with Cooper pushing for this session he booked without even telling me. Man, I just really wanted to punch him in his smug face right now.

"That… that actually makes sense." I nodded; Ms Morrell gave a hint of a smile. It brightened her face right up and made her a 100 times prettier. I wondered why she didn't smile more often.

"Shell told me she went to see you too, yesterday." The smile completely disappeared "She did, but you understand I cannot discuss what Michelle spoke about."

"Oh, yeah… I know it's just she said something today, got me thinking." I paused biting my bottom lip, a nervous habit. "She said something about how she felt when she realised I wasn't there." I frowned "Was she angry." I questioned more to myself "Because she never came to visit me, she didn't even call."

"I think that would be a question for Michelle to answer." Ms Morrell answered "Why did you make the choice to leave the car." Ms Morrell asked "The sheriff was on his way."

"That… thing, DW, it was strong, the jeep felt like a tin can, that thing was going to peel the roof off and gut us both, I figured a moving target would get his attention." Ms Morrell pursed her lips "Why do you think the wolf was male."

I frowned "It was just a gut feeling." She nodded gesturing for me to continue, there was a question burning at the back of my mind, I really, really just wanted to blurt it out. "When you go through a traumatic event." I scoffed "Do you… I mean is it possible to see… dead people." The eyebrow rose higher, anymore and it would disappear into her hairline. "Did you see a loved one that had passed?" I shook my head "I didn't, it's just… I thought I would." I shrugged "Hoped anyway."

"You were disappointed." I nodded "It's stupid… forget I bought it up."

Ms Morrell had a tell, just like Shell, she had filed that bit of information under important, no doubt it would be bought up again. I glanced at the clock "Oh look, my hour's up."

"So it is." Ms Morrell nodded "I would like to make another appointment with you for next week if that is alright with you." I shrugged "Can it be during Chemistry, you would be saving my sanity." Ms Morrell cracked another hint of a smile "I think I can arrange that." She handed me a appointment card.

"I'll see you next week then." I didn't give her a moment to answer pulling the door open walking into the busy corridor.

The whispers started the moment I stepped into the hall

_Ria… coming out of the councillors office. _

_Dude… hit that shit the crazy one's are always dynamite in the sack. _

Fuck this, I had survived half the day, gone to the stupid shrink and talked about my feelings like a whiny little girl. I lifted my chin, put my best bitch face on and levelled my glare at the gossiping freshman in the corridor "What." I bit firmly "You got a problem you want to share with the class girl." The little red head visibly shrunk and shook her head "No, than scuttle off, go on shoo." She didn't want for the girl to leave, before turning on the hall "Anybody else got anything to say."

Nothing, not a damn sound "Yeah, I didn't think so." With a shake of my head I walked through the corridors to the car park, screw school. I wanted to be somewhere else. I _needed_ to be somewhere else.

The cemetery was pretty quiet when I arrived, not that it surprised me, it was lunch time on a Thursday afternoon, people had better things to do than spend their afternoons at a cemetery. But here I was moving through the paths I knew like the back of my hand, I had been walking them for years now. Up the hill, take a left at the statue two row's up past the bench lay the Hale family graves.

Third one across, Andrew Michael Hale born June 13th 1993 died way to soon. I knelt down on my knees and pulled at the weeds that had sprouted up. "What's up dork, I bought you another present." I slipped a comic book "The guy at the store told me this was the latest Spiderman comic." I shrugged "They remade Spiderman, you would shit bricks if you were alive right now. "I grinned "You were such a freak for him." I laughed shaking my head "Things have been pretty… well pretty fucked up lately." The smile slipped from my face "I could really use your help, a sign… a cameo appearance in my dreams anything… _Drew." _My voice cracked as tears welled "I need you so much right now… you have no idea."

A traitorous tear slipped down my cheek and I wiped it away angrily but it was no use as another followed and several more after that. I wiped at them furiously until my skin felt raw.

I shook my head, staring at the grave, this was so stupid. Why the hell did I come here, my own sort of special therapy, to talk my problems out with a slab of stone and a rotted body buried six feet below where I stood. I stood more annoyed than anything "I'll see you Drew." I took one last lingering look at the headstone before turning by back on the grave.

I paused at the top of the hill, frowning at the figure that waited at the bottom. No way, It couldn't be. Derek Hale.

He didn't look like he was going anywhere fast, with a sigh I made my way down the hill towards him, was he here to see his family, sooner rather than later Laura would be buried in the plot next to Drew's. It must be lonely, being the only one left. As much as my brothers pissed me off I would lose it if even one of them was hurt. The Hales had always seemed pretty together, like they all kind of clicked. They were the annoying perfect family. This was why it was such a shock when they all died in such a horrific way.

I paused at the statue, "Hey Derek." He said nothing

Well, that was off to a great start.

"Come with me, we need to talk." He said turning his back and walking off without waiting to see If I would follow.

It sounded pretty ominous, but damned if I wasn't curious. With a shrug I followed after him.

**Hey guys, I went AWOL for a while there my bad lol but now I am back with an underwhelming chapter for you to read. I kind of meeehhh at this one mostly because I have written it and deleted it about a million times so now I'm pretty much over it and am just posting this piece of crap you see here. I kind of feel like it jumps around too much and just all round sucks. **

**I promise the next chapter will be filled with adventure and more Derek and better spell check. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back Bitches lol, But yeah seriously sorry for the non-response I got bored with the story and then kind of forgot about it. But I checked my emails today and had a review from **** that kind of kick started me of the chapter we have at this moment. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think. **

Why were the hot ones always the crazy ones? Was Barney Stinson right, could there be a hot crazy scale… while Derek Hale was pretty smoking hot, the shit he was sprouting was pretty fucking crazy, too crazy, despite his hotness.

I could feel myself backing away slowly, moving towards the trees towards the cemetery, his eyes never left me.

Was he on one of the message boards last night, did somebody put him up to this… I bet it was Vinnie, that piece of shit. No, it was Vinnie, Derek and Vinnie had run in the same circles in school. Her eyes narrowed, any second now that piece of shit was going to appear from behind a tree ready laughing his ugly face off.

And then I would punch him. Life would be sweet.

Ieyed the surrounding trees, trying to pinpoint where her predictable brother would hide. Figuring I had his spot, I turned back to Derek Hale, who was really, committed to this little joke, Geeze dude lighten up, it's supposed to be fun for you, I was the one who was supposed to be all frowny and mopey.

Deciding to humour him, I visibly got my shit together, stopped backing away, I squared my shoulders and raised my chin, I could just treat this as if I was dealing with a runaway freshman, like that little bitch this afternoon.

"So… you think you're a werewolf, that's cool… great." I nodded "Everybody needs a hobby." I shrugged.

The frown didn't disappear, he looked kind of angry, but then again his default setting seemed to be set on mildly annoyed.

"You were bitten." He growled, "Bitten and attacked, not a scratch on you… doesn't that strike you as a little weird." I felt my gaze drift from him to the ground, suddenly I was very focused on an old gum wrapper, Hubba Bubba, when was the last time I had any of that…. Yes, I was totally buying some of that when I got away from the crazy hottie who thought himself a werewolf.

Speaking of, it didn't seem he took too kindly to being replaced by thoughts of hubba bubba, in the seconds it took me to glance up from the wrapper, he was standing right in front of me.

And I mean, right in front of me. Personal space was being invaded by the crazy hottie, briefly it crossed my mind that as much as Vinnie liked a joke, he was super protective, he would have been out from behind the tree by now, acting like a chump and looking for a fight. It amazed me that he wasn't the one on Home D.

I felt myself back against a tree, him following until there was nowhere for me to go, bark pushing into the palms of my hands as a pressed myself against it. Derek took an extra step forward, he was so close, and it would have been vaguely sexual if I wasn't so fucking scared, not by him. He didn't scare me, It was what he was sprouting, Supernatural, werewolf's, they didn't exist.

And what if they did, it started at werewolves, where did it end, mermaids… vampires, ghouls. There was a long list of things that went bump in the night; things that her dad promised didn't exist. Now, apparently she was one of them.

Derek sighed "This wasn't your choice, and for that I am sorry, but like it or not, your one of us now and when the full moon hits next week, if you don't have the right protection, you _will _kill."

And just like that he was pulling away, moving backwards quickly, "I'll be at the old Railroad Depot in the warehouse district, come tonight, and come alone. It's not safe to talk out in public like this."

And then he was fading through the trees, I watched him until he was gone, a simple mantra running through my mind.

_Don't freak out, don't freak out, and don't freak out. _

But really, if there was any time to freak out being cornered by the older brother of your long dead best friend, only to be informed that that crazy wolf that you spent an evening with a few nights ago was actually a werewolf, and you by default were not one too.

_Think happy thoughts… Go you to your happy place. _

Happy place, I need to go to a happy place, tears blurring my vision I all but ran to my car, jumping into the driver's side I speed through the town, properly getting a million speeding tickets as I went, but seriously, I had more pressing matters than speeding tickets.

I speed into a park, luck was actually on my side and it was right outside the store. Slumping into the booth, I ordered without even glancing at the menu, though at this point, I think it was more of a traditional thing rather than one of hunger, despite not really eating all day today I don't think I could have really stomached my burger and fries.

I sat in the booth, until the sky darkened and the waitresses changed the shift, I really needed a pro and con list, was there a cure. What the hell did he mean when he said I would kill, that was pretty fucking final? Murdering somebody… there were too many questions swirling around and I got the feeling Derek Hale really wasn't the most articulate wolf around. Still, it wasn't as if I could go around town asking people if they were werewolf's, 'Oh, Hey Mr Brown, how's the roses coming… just a question, do you howl at the moon every full moon, oh you don't… that's great have a great day.'

I glanced at my watch, quarter to 8, Screw it. Wolf boy better bring answers. Pushing my now cold burger away I threw a couple of notes on the table and made my way towards the warehouse.

I was Demetria Jacobi; I survived my mother leaving in the dead of night, my brother robbing a liquor store and most of high school unscathed, I could deal with maybe, just _maybe_ being a werewolf.


End file.
